


Soup On A Saturday

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra time with Stephen is nothing to complain about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup On A Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Soup On A Saturday  
> Pairing: Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Extra time with Stephen is nothing to complain about.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Primeval Denial Nature Themed drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Nick put the kettle on while Stephen was taking a shower. He found a tin of oxtail soup that would do nicely and put some bake at home rolls in the oven. The rain showed no sign of stopping but there were worse things than spending the afternoon indoors with Stephen.

When Stephen reappeared, barefoot in jeans and a t-shirt, the rolls were already cooling.

"Soup or tea first?"

Stephen tilted his head, "soup I think. Then tea later. But first a kiss."

"If I must." Nick grumbled but it was he who stepped forward pressing his lips to Stephen's.


End file.
